This invention relates to artificial eyelashes and, in particular, to an improved method of making strip lashes and cluster lashes.
As a cosmetic device, artificial eyelashes are well-known and have been used for a number of years. A number of different approaches have been utilized in the making of artificial eyelashes as is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,450,259; 1,897,747; 2,079,256 2,421,432; 2,812,768; and British Pat. No. 459,930. In general, the eyelashes produced according to the methods disclosed in the foregoing are characterized by a support member at the fixed end of the eyelashes for securing the fixed end of the eyelashes in place. This support member or element adds a significant degree of heaviness to the feel of the lashes as they are worn and can be a source of discomfort.
In recent years, the preferred method for manufacturing artificial eyelashes has been to tie one or more human hairs or strands of synthetic eyelash material onto a string or thread support to produce a cluster or strip of lashes. This method of manufacture is customarily referred to as "knotting" and is clearly illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,042. After the hairs or strands have been knotted together forming a long strip, the string support is cut to a desired width corresponding to the width of the human eyelid. The strip lash is then curled, cut and trimmed to specific cosmetic and design requirements and what results is what is referred to as a strip lash.
Recently, rather than providing lashes in the form of strips, it has become fashionable to provide lashes in clusters and to utilize such clusters by strategically placing them on the eyelashes of the wearer to supplement the eyelashes, thus avoiding both the weight of utilizing an entire strip of lashes and, at the same time, only supplementing the lashes where needed to enhance the naturalness of the look obtained. In the case of the manufacture or production of clusters of eyelashes, after the hairs are knotted, trimmed, curled and cut to desired length and shape, the knotted hairs are pulled off the string or thread with the result that the number of hairs or fibers knotted together at one end remain together as a cluster. These clusters of lashes are generally referred to as individual lashes or cluster lashes. When the hairs or strands of the lashes are spread at the opposite end from the knot, the resulting lashes are generally called flared lashes or flared individual lashes.
Even in the knotted lashes embodiments, according to the method of U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,042, a feeling of heaviness and bulkiness is experienced by the user due to the weight and size of the knots. In addition, the physical size of the knot, even when it is made as small as possible, has the effect of creating an unnecessary line on the wearer's lashes when they are applied, tending to disclose the fact that the wearer is using artificial eyelashes.